


Sunny Afternoon

by grimeysociety



Series: Darcyland Cool For The Summer Challenge [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Summer Romance, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Darcy needs help with her sunburn.





	Sunny Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the "August 8: Sunburns" prompt for the Cool For The Summer Challenge over at fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com
> 
> Each one of these stories for the challenge is named after a Summer-esque song that I listened to on repeat while I was writing. This one is named after The Kinks' "Sunny Afternoon", which you can listen to/watch [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EHXH0hYkuU)
> 
> P.S. If you want to message me you can [here](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/ask) :)

Darcy was always yelling after Bucky.

She’d yell “Barnes!” whenever he ran past her during a run.

She was very expressive and loud. Barnes knew he used to be like that as a kid.

Now he was a different person entirely, so sometimes she was jarring.

When she whimpered as she came into the common room one afternoon, his eyes swivelled to her, giving her the once over as he held the TV remote in one hand.

It surprised him to hear her make that sound instead of something more direct.

She looked like she was close to tears as she stood several feet away.

“What happened?” he asked, wondering if it was okay to ask that.

He maintained some distance with everyone except Steve, but was well aware that he had a crush on Darcy.

He hadn’t decided what to do about it yet.

Darcy pulled back her tank top strap and Bucky noticed how red her skin was, the distinct line of sunburn on her shoulder.

“Oh, shit,” he hissed, and was up from his spot, coming up beside her.

“I fell asleep,” she wailed. “I’m so fucking stupid. I meant to come inside two hours ago.”

She winced as she put the strap back in place. “I don’t mean to objectify you, but I need your arm.”

She looked up at him with wide eyes that kind of overwhelmed him – the girl was fucking adorable. And sometimes it was hard to handle.

“What?”

“Your left arm,” she clarified.

Bucky looked down at his metal arm, and then something clicked into place.

He spent the last few hours inside with the AC on, and his arm would be cold.

He lifted it, the subtle whirring of the hydraulics the only sound in the room, and then placed the back of the hand on Darcy’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” she moaned, and Bucky looked anywhere but her face.

She sounded like she was in ecstasy and his crush would not remain a secret if he responded to her.

He tried to ignore the fact that his cock was getting hard just being this close to Darcy, as well.

Darcy grabbed his metal arm, pushing it further along the back of her shoulders so that it draped over her, and Bucky bumped against her.

She looked back up at him, smiling a little.

“I needed that.”

When he didn’t look at her she frowned. “You okay?”

He cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah.”

“Thanks, man. I’ll get some aloe in a sec.”

“You need help with that, too?” he asked, not thinking.

He knew what that sounded like.

Darcy’s face changed, looking at him differently when he dared to glance her way.

“I sound like an ass,” he muttered, and she began to giggle.

A hand fell to his stomach, and he tensed.

“Where’s your room, again?” she asked.

-

Within ten minutes of being on his bed, she’d managed to get on top of him, his pants down with his cock in her hand, pumping him fast.

“I thought you were in pain,” Bucky said, his voice tight.

Darcy just chuckled. “I needed an excuse to touch you. I _like_ to make noise, you know that.”

“Hopefully not too much when you’re in here,” Bucky muttered, and Darcy laughed.

“Can’t make any promises, Barnes.”

-

Over the next few days Bucky saw her shoulders return to their pale hue, peeling gradually.

He surveyed the line of her naked back beside him, trailing his metal fingers down her spine, making her sigh and turn over, kissing him where they lay.

 


End file.
